titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion, The Horde of the Unconquerable Damned
A Legendary Monster that resides in the Plains of Chaos at the deep west of the Warped World. Its strange existence was the work of Hundun, The Featureless One, who created it to serve as its eternal bodyguard as it slumbers in the Cradle of Chaos until the time is right. A powerful and ancient existence that has encroached in the world since times ancient, Legion is one of the most infamous Legendary Monsters that plague this god-forsaken world. A demonic hivemind composed of millions upon millions of all undead kinds, this creature has taken over the entirety of the Plains of Chaos, and as its numbers grows, it has encroached into the Eternal Crossroads, blocking the entirety of the traffic through the Zone. Being one of the Zones of the biggest strategic importance for many of the Kingdoms, this created an extreme problem for them. Thus, many attempts were made by Angels, Devils, Demons and Demiurges, as well of some Survivor parties, to destroy the threat of Legion as well as the one represented by Hundun. However, over the course of the centuries passed since its creation and its takeover of the Crossroads, the Legion had grown immense in size, to the point of being practically impossible to count its numbers, and had been bolstered by many rare mutated undead species created by Hundun during its long existence. All military attempts to break through Legion, all attempts to attack Hundun directly, and all attempts to assassinate it have ended in failure, and in many cases, those who perished in battle became part of the undead hivemind. Those few who survived the battles against Legion, traumatized and in many case crippled beyond any repair, told tales of entire armies of Flesh Golems ripping apart file after file of enemies, of Undead Giants crushing whoever crossed their path. They told of terrible Abominations, of nameless monstrosities normally only found crawling through the lowest catacombs of the Twisted Tunnels and places of that ilk. They informed of the Legion molding to fight their opponent, of millions of decayed souls teamed up to form a mind capable of outsmarting even the sharpest tactician, of how it molded corpses into new and horrible siege weapons that trumped both Inhabitant and Human ingenuity. They spoke of an horde that was unconquerable by any military force to ever have existed in the Universe. Of an invincible Legion of the dead who only sought to prey on the living and take more and more and more until the only existence left was itself. Until it had become everything. It is said that every day that passes, Legion advances an inch. It is said that it won't happen in years, in decades, in centuries, maybe not even in millenia. Maybe it will take a million years. But some day every living being in the Warped World will wake up to discover Legion at its doorstep and they will all become part of it for all eternity. Slowly, but inexorably, Legion will take over the world. And all the while, Hundun will sleep in its cradle, lulled by the tormented groans of the damned. Whether any of the many god-like beings that inhabit this world are able to do anything against this threat and if so, why they haven't done so, remains unknown. At some point during the violent entrance of Zeus Experimental High School, a small part of Legion's hivemind awakened inside the school, and birthed the Fragment of Legion. Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Monsters